Main Page
thumb|300px|right|Paolo Nutini - Pencil Full of Lead Welcome to the Paolo Nutini Wiki! This wiki is a collaborative fan site about Scottish singer/ songwriter Paolo Nutini that anyone can edit! It's for the fans, by the fans. thumb|300px|left About Paolo Nutini Paolo Giovanni Nutini (born 9 January 1987) is a Scottish Singer/Songwriter from Paisley. Both his parents are Scottish, but his father is of Italian descent from Barga, Tuscany. Paolo's family has been in Scotland for four generations. Paolo Nutini was taught singing by Avril McCusker for three and half years, but was expecting to follow his father into the family fish and chip shop business. He was first encouraged to sing by his music-loving grandfather, Jackie, and a teacher at his school, St Andrews Academy, who recognised his talent. He left school to work as a roadie and to sell t-shirts for Speedway. He spent three years learning the music business, performing live, alone and with Dome and Dick from the Dongues. He mentions Dome and Dick as great influences on his later career, especially Dick's singing. He later worked as a studio hand at Glasgow's Park Lane Studio. His big chance came when he attended a concert staged by 102.5 Clyde 1 for David Sneddon's return to his home town of Paisley at the beginning of 2003. Sneddon was delayed, and as the winner of an impromptu pop quiz, Nutini was given the chance to perform a couple of songs on stage during the wait. The favourable reaction of the crowd impressed another member of the audience, Brendan Moon who offered to become his manager. Brendan and his business partner Mike Bawden continue to manage Paolo. Daily Record journalist John Dingwall saw him performing at the Queen Margaret Union, and invited him to appear live on BBC Radio Scotland. Only 17, Nutini moved to London and performed regularly at The Bedford pub in Balham while still legally too young to drink alcohol himself. Other radio and live appearances followed, including two live acoustic spots on Radio London, The Hard Rock Café, and support slots for Amy Winehouse and KT Tunstall. Throughout 2006 Nutini played a number of sold-out concerts in the UK and performed at a wide variety of venues worldwide, including King Tut's Wah Wah Hut in Glasgow, a TV appearance on Later with Jools Holland, Carnegie Hall in New York, The Montreux Jazz Festival, The Wireless Festival, Oxegen and T in the Park He supported the Rolling Stones in Vienna and was invited to appear with them again at the Don Valley Stadium August 2006. He was also booked to appear at the V Festival and The Austin City Limits Music Festival in Texas later in 2006, with a European tour in the autumn. In May 2006, he also played at BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend in Dundee. On Hogmanay 2006, Paolo appeared on BBC Scotland's Hogmanay Live celebrations, after the official celebrations in Princes Street Gardens were cancelled at short notice due to abysmal weather. He performed several songs in the Great Hall of Edinburgh Castle for the TV audience with little or no rehearsal. On Wednesday, April 11, 2007, Paolo performed in a concert that was streamed live via MSN Music. Paolo is a big Celtic F.C. and F.C. St. Pauli supporter and was criticised by fans for allegedly coming on stage seemingly drunk after celebrating Celtic's title win in April 2007. This has been vigorously denied by Paolo himself and his management, who said that Paolo was just mumbling as he sang, and that the set was subject to several technical problems that made him difficult to hear. Paolo performed at the Glastonbury Festival in June 2007 on the famous Pyramid Stage on the second day of the event. Nutini also performed at the UK Leg of Live Earth at Wembley Stadium on July 7, 2007, with his set including a cover of "What a Wonderful World", a classic pop tune by Bob Thiele, George David Weiss, and George Douglas. He performed the following day at T in the Park, in Scotland. Scottish independent TV company Volt MediaFix are currently making a one-off special documentary on Paolo's recent US tour. The programme, for the BBC, was scheduled for broadcast on BBC2, on Thursday 7 June throughout Scotland and on Sky channel 990 throughout the rest of the UK. Latest activity Check out Paolo's myspace page here Category:Browse Category:News Category:Musical Career Category:Lyrics Category:Reviews